


Riding Through The Storm

by NobleHouseofCurls



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Logan (2017), Mates, Mutant Politics, Past Relationships, Running Away, Search for a Cure, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleHouseofCurls/pseuds/NobleHouseofCurls
Summary: Ophelia Munroe was not like the others at the sanctuary and because of that she was the exception to Dr.McCoy’s experiment for repopulating the mutant community.That is, before he came along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is a thought  
> Ophelia's face claim is Lupita Nyong'o.

Poison.

They were all poisoned. Mama said it had to be air-bone, the Mutant exclusive  _ cure _ , had to enter their systems unnoticed. They didn't know how but they knew the why, after all these years the world was still afraid of Mutants. So afraid that whatever they concocted in their labs made all of the old mutants sick. There hasn't been a newborn pure blooded Mutant in years. At least to the outside world there hasn’t. Their numbers were low but they were there. Hidden inside the walls of the Sanctuary like patients in an asylum. 

There was no plan but the old one, find mutants and give them a choice between sanctuary or death in a world that wanted no part of them. Most of them took the chance to get away from their Mutant hating families while others refused only to end up outside of the iron gate with nothing but a bag and a wallet full of cash from relatives that wanted them to disappear. 

It was a sad tale but it was nothing new. One could understand the terror parents felt towards their child. Mutants and their families were being hunted like wild animals in the jungle. But what they didn't know was that eliminate one and more would be born in its place. 

“Ophelia will you attend to the children please?”

She didn't have to turn around to see who said it. The familiar British accent was clipped, more than likely annoyed that she failed to answer him the first time. Ophelia gave nothing but a mere nod as she finished planting the new flower that one of the the newer children had conjured up. 

The man heaved a sigh, the wheels of his wheelchair squeaking from rust as he rolled away. Ophelia stopped what she was doing and left it for another day, she rarely disobeyed orders, saving herself the tongue lashing she would get from her mama about responsibility and respect. Something the other kids were not accustomed to when they did wrong. But since she was one of the founders children she was expected to be the poster child of the Sanctuary. Even when she didn't agree with the things they did. 

“Ophelia!” 

Ophelia was born in the Sanctuary before it was even known as the elusive safe haven, before the confirmed decrease of her kind. She was born in the rainy month of September during a hailstorm that still baffles scientists to this day. Her mother said she was in labor for ten hours and that she never thought Ophelia was coming out, but she did. 

She was healthy baby girl who at the time looked nothing like her mother. She didn't share her beautiful caramel skin or gorgeous white hair but she was hers. Her skin was much darker as were her hair, and her eyes were a natural shade of brown. The only way you would know she was her mother's daughter was that they shared the same initials O.M. 

Ororo Munroe.

The mother she once had was now gone. Ororo was a shell of her former self. Before everything went to shit her mother bore smiles that could reach the heavens, take her on trips around the globe and braid her hair the way she likes. Now the smiles she wore never reached her eyes but fell flat into a frown as if she was unseeing but she still along for the ride. They barely left the mansion unless it was for dire circumstances or for Ophelia to do the shopping. Ophelia couldn't even see her own mother unless she had an appointment.  

“I'm coming!” She shouted back, agitation leaking through her teeth. She barely contained her anger filled stomps as she walked into the old mansion. Not pausing to look at the equally as angry man in the wheelchair.  _ If he wants it done he should get it done himself.  _

Admittedly she couldn't stand this place. The old mansion was considered a safe haven for everyone but her. To her it was a prison and hell it might as well be. Her mother made a great warden;  _ lights out at nine you know this Ophelia, no television before two, dishes done before lunch, Ophelia, ophelia, ophelia.  _

The calling of her name was a broken record filled with sorrow, exhaustion, and sometimes desperation and she wanted nothing more than to change it. 

“ _ Ophelia _ ”  her mother’s voice wafted through the air like a birds song. Her silver tinted eyes stared at her unseeingly as Ophelia passed her study and Ophelia nodded her head and continue on by. 

Ophelia couldn’t wait for the day, the day where she could finally leave.

 

 

********

 

The old combat room had been turned into a giant playroom for the younger kids. They had everything they could ask for toys, computers, books. Some of the items were donated, others the older kids stole for the younger ones and the rest were artifacts of the past...scavenged from forgotten mutants that once had a prestigious name but now was just another face. 

Ophelia hated this room. 

“Who wants to help with the  _ comida? _ ” She props her hip against the door frame as she watches the room. No one raised their hand except for Laura who was already making her way over to the young adult. 

“No one else?” Ophelia asked, she always asks even though she knew no one else would volunteer.

The young girl had made it her business to show the others that belong Ophelia with the food was her job and her job only. The message was received and no one dared to correct her. 

When Laura arrived she would talk to no one. She’d just stare outside the window in grief. It wasn’t until Erik tried to talk to her that she began to open up, it would seem that Laura had a thing for old men in wheelchairs. She wouldn't leave Erik alone after she found out he was Charles’s old best friend. Laura treated him how she treated everyone else but if someone tried to harm him she would fly off the handle with threats of foot claws and death. 

Ophelia figured it had to be the wheelchair and Erik’s receding hairline. Thinking about the two mutants together well they did seem to favor each other a lot, except the Professor was much more nicer than Erik. 

She was an odd one but Ophelia adored her to no end. When she came she came clothed in tears and blood and spoke in broken English about the horrors she’s seen. 

The last group of children had spoke the truth, they were genetically altered to be the perfect Mutant. Built to fight battles that were not their own, that they didn't want to fight. After they were offered Sanctuary her mama decided it was time to try and assemble the remaining X-men team that was scattered around the world and destroy the mutant experiment facilities. 

“ _ Hermana” _ Laura had sat herself at the kitchen table. Today she was drawing flowers in colorful swirls and happy faces in adjacent to a big house that kind of resembled the sanctuary. 

_ “Si Laura?” _

“ _ Tio y Hermano _ ”

Ophelia stopped chopping the onions and turned her head to look at the picture the young girl held up. Next two the house there was a blue stick figure with long hair and claws,  _ most definitely Laura.  _ Next to her there were two more people with claws but she had no idea who they were to be. 

“That’s your uncle and brother?” She questioned.

Early on Ophelia learned not to question the girl. When she first opened up about Logan she was adamant that Logan was her father and no one and nothing could change that. From what she knew Laura had no living relatives but maybe Erik was able to somehow dig some up. 

“Erik said I had family coming”  The smile she had was breathtaking. Ophelia couldn’t bring the girl down by saying the truth, Logan died with no living relatives. Instead she gave her a small smile of her own and resumed cutting. 

The time they spent together was quiet. Sometimes the television would be on, sometimes the radio, and sometimes they talked but today both were content on being in their own thoughts. This was one of the times where Ophelia was at ease, daydreaming about a world where mutants were accepted, where she was free to just be herself. She dreamed of her and Laura leaving the sanctuary and making a home somewhere far away. Ophelia sniffed and wiped her eye on her sleeve blaming the tear on the onions. Sometimes it was better not to daydream. 

“Cooking for me baby?” 

The knife in her hand stilled in fear. Ophelia knew and hated that voice. She didn’t even have to turn around to see how he leaned against the door frame, he was looking at her, how his slimy lips turned up into a mocking smile. 

“Silent treatment huh?”

Laura growled and Ophelia heard her chair scrape against the floor. She quickly lifted her head to placate the feral mutant but instead of the dark honey eyes she saw red, bloodshot, hooded eyes.

“Move Marion”

Marion LeBeau was Rogue and Gambits son who was also, Kitty and Bobby’s daughter, Brittany’s intended. He was this tall lanky man that couldn’t accept the word no. Ophelia found him vile as he did nothing but corner her and try to force himself on her. 

When he found out the blue doctor confirmed the match between the two he had threw a fit. He tried to run but he was brought back and he was forced to marry the icy blonde. From what Ophelia heard she was expecting their first child.  Marion tried everything he could to get out of it. He cheated, he stole, he sat part of the sanctuary on fire, Marion James LeBeau tried everything he could and nothing helped his case. Ophelia knew he felt trap and she didn’t like the rules but forcing yourself on someone is not how you retaliate. 

“I thought we had a deal” Ophelia whispered. The butter knife she had in her hand slid up the side of the taller boys thigh. “You stay away from me and Laura won't use her foot claws on you.”

The half Cajun visibly gulped as Laura entered their peripheral vision. His head turned to stare at the feral child who crouched and bared her teeth to him. 

“ _ Muerte”  _ Laura hissed.

“This isn't over.” He pushed Ophelia into the counter and she swore as the knife clamored to the floor. 

“You bet your ass it is” she spat at his retreating back. Marion didn't turn around, instead he threw up his middle finger and lit in on fire before disappearing up the stairs. 

Ophelia picked up the fallen knife and threw it into the sink but that barely released the anger she felt inside. 

“Fuck!” She swore as she kicked one of the lower cabinets.  She felt sick, she felt dirty. Ophelia lifted her hands to her face to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She could barely hear the sounds of metal retracting over her covered sobs and sniffles. 

“I'll kill him the next time he touches you” Laura’s thin arms had came around her waist and she nestled her head against Ophelia's side as an act of comfort. 

“Laura what's the rule?”

“ _ Pero te lastimó¡ _ ”

“I know  _ mi Hermana _ ” Ophelia crouched down to Laura’s level and smoothed her hair back behind her ears. “but Mutants don't kill their own” 

“ _ Estúpido _ ” Laura snarled and walked to go sit down at the kitchen table, forcibly taking out her memorabilia folder of her father and thus ignoring her. 

Ophelia sighed and went back to seasoning the taco meat for lunch ignoring the way her hand shook as she picked up each item. The aching feeling of being trapped even more pronounced than earlier.

* * *

 

It was a Wednesday morning when the first pureblood Mutant in years stepped foot on the rickety porch of _ “Eden”.  _

There was a soft roll of thunder as the sky changed from the typical rose colored sunrise to a slow trickle of grey with dark pendulous clouds. The promising heat of the day dropped to chilly weather and one look from her aunt Rogue had Ophelia ushering the younger children down to the panic room. 

“What's going on?” 

“What’s happening” 

“Ophelia”

“Ophelia!”

 

“No one is fighting.” She gave a very leveled look to all of the kids. “Y'all understand me?”  When no one answered she turned the older boy who has turned into the group leader and gave him a meaningful look.  “Rictor is in charge until I get back,  _ don’t do anything.” _

Ophelia rushed around the house until she heard the clinker of dishes in the kitchens. Not knowing what was going on was maddening! Her heart was in her throat as she rushed to the kitchens open door. 

“Mama?”

The sight before her made her pause. A man about her age sat at the kitchen table, he had brown eyes and scruff on his face. His hulking frame and sun kissed skin made him look familiar.  _ He looked like he just walked off a movie set.  _ The man was wearing a biker jacket and Ophelia couldn’t shake the idea of him smoking a cigarette in it would be sexy as hell. She swallowed back the lump that traveled up to her throat. She’s never seen anyone so attractive in her life. 

“Ophelia.” The woman stood and crossed over to her. Her hand on her bicep extremely tight and extremely cold. “This is Victor, Logan’s brother, and his, Logan’s, son Jimmy” 

Ophelia’s eyes took in the other person in the room and she knew she didn’t like him right away. The smirk on his face looked permanent and his eyes looked predatory. This man had a long cigar in his mouth that he took out with long nails that made her stomach rolled.  _ He could tear people to pieces with that.  _

“This is Ophelia, my  _ daughter _ ” To her own ears her mother's voice sounded off. One could say distant but Ophelia brushed it off too drained to go down that road of mother problems today. 

Her mother didn’t let any words pass between the guests and her and Ophelia was thankful. Instead she turned her unseeing eyes to Ophelia and gave her orders. 

“Get Kurt to show our guests to their room”

Ophelia nodded her head and wasted no time on Hightailing it out of there to find the disappearing blue man. She found him in his prayer room and when the words left her mouth it didn’t take him long to disappear in blue smoke. 

“Don’t you have a job to do Ophelia” 

_ I despise that old man.  _ Ophelia didn’t acknowledge the wheelchair ridden man. She deftly turned and went downstairs to release the children. Once the children were in their classrooms safely, she thought it best to to start lunch early to keep her mind off things. 

Thankfully the trio had left and she was able to work in peace. Today was going to be simple, turkey and cheese sandwiches. Looking out the small window Ophelia could see rain starting to pour and she opened it. She loved the sounds of the rain as it always calmed her. Just as she was about to turn around she heard whispering. 

_ Should I? _

Ophelia looked around her surroundings to make sure she was alone before she plunged her hands into dishwater to act like she was doing the washing of someone entered. 

“How long?” 

The man’s voice was gruff and no nonsense. Ophelia stopped washing the dishes at the sound of his voice. She lifted her eyes to look out of the cracked window to the site of them staring at James Howlett’s grave. _Logan._

After the second to last batch of refugees came the children wanted to go back for the body of the man who gave his life for them. Aunt Rogue had been strong while her mama broke down in tears and screams.  It was then that Ophelia knew that the Wolverine was more than a friend to her mama. No friend would look so broken as she did but Ophelia never commented on it. She knew her dad was not her mama’s true love but she did love him and that was enough for her. 

“Couple of months” Her mom’s voice drifted through the curtains like a silent prayer that found its voice among fallen tears and soaked bed sheets. Ophelia could hear the sound of the rain falling harder against the house. 

“He would've wanted to know about Jimmy”

A puff of smoke filled her nostrils and Ophelia covered her mouth with a towel to keep from coughing.  _ Disgusting. _

“I'm sure he knew” Her mother’s voice was wavering and she sniffed and sniffed until she couldn’t sniff no more. For the first time in a long time Ororo Munroe broke down crying. As quietly as she could she closed the window, watching t he man take her mother's hand in his while they stood there paying their respects to the legend. 


	2. Chapter 2

They had a theory, a solution to the extinction of the mutant race.  _ Breeding _ is what she thought of it, like some got damn animal. She watched Dr.McCoy try to figure out an answer, the answer, a cure, as his own electric blue fur turned into a dull grey, as he stayed up late at night comparing blood compatibility,  Ophelia lucked out, her mutation never showed. According to the test results she was  _ defective _ , normal, non-mutant.  _ I guess I have to thank my daddy for that. _

Each month a new pairing had sprung up and each time someone would stop talking to her. They were envious that she didn’t have to take part of the breeding. Ophelia had free will except she didn’t. She was treated like a damn servant in the sanctuary. Some days she wished she could run away, some days she wished there was someone for her but most days she wished she was free. 

“Daddy….”

But the guilt of leaving, even in thought, would hurt not only her but the people she left behind. Ophelia paused on top of the stairs as she heard Laura’s thick accent bounce off the empty walls. 

They sat on the bed, both with their metal claws out examining the difference. Laura held the man’s,  _ Jimmy’s,  _ hand as she fought off tears. He looked a little wet around the eyes too.

“He was a great man” His voice was not what she was expecting. It was deep and gruff and sexy.  _ It was a sin. _

“Si.” Laura sniffed. “Brother” She laid her head on the older boy’s shoulder and cried.  Ophelia’s heart panged, she hasn't seen the little one cry like that since the first night she had got here. She hated seeing her cry. 

“Yeah, yeah” Jimmy coughed and awkwardly petted the young girl's hair.

She wiped her own tear stained cheeks and turned to go. Ophelia thought it was time to leave,  _ let them have their moment.  _ It was rare to be reunited with Mutant family members after all. 

“We know you're there” Jimmy Called. 

Ophelia breath caught and her heart quickened. _ How did he know?  _ Bitten down nails curled and bit into her flesh as closed her fists. Fight or flight, show yourself or run.  _ Run.  _

“Ophelia?” Laura sniffed and Ophelia wanted to hit her forehead on the wall multiple times.  _ Should’ve just left  _ she thought as she entered the room.

“Hey  _ mi Hermana… _ ” she gave the girl a soft smile before it died on her lips as she looked at the man,  _ Jimmy. His name is Jimmy.  _

“This is she!” Laura bolted up and hugged Ophelia’s leg. The girl had a beaming smile on her face and Ophelia was confused.  _ They were talking about her?  _ She looked over to see if maybe Jimmy was confused too but he looked intrigued and the sound he made was less of a hum and more of a purr.

“Uh” For the second time that day she felt like she missed something important. 

Whatever that moment was, was squashed and contained in her mind as Erik rolled by and demanded they get downstairs in time for dinner. Laura trotted happily along leaving the two young adults to catch up.  Ophelia hurried out the room and began walking down the long hallway to get to the stairs. She huffed a breath as she saw Laura disappear around the corner with Erik.  _ Damnit. _

“So what’s your power?”

Ophelia jumped. She clutched her chest and turned towards the man that was matching her pace, evenly brisk , not running and not walking either. 

“Don’t have one.” The reply came easier than before. When she was little she always wondered what her powers would manifest to be and when it was clear that she wouldn’t have powers she was depressed. Now she’s happy that they didn’t. 

The man paused and made a light  _ huh _ sound in his throat causing her to stop as well. Ophelia was so distracted by him that she didn’t even notice they stopped on the stairs

“What?”  She cast a nervous glance at him and then at the line of people entering the dining hall. Ophelia was beginning to not like his string of questions. 

“You sure about that?” He tilted his head to the side and his heavy brows furrowed together. There was a smirk on his lips and Ophelia couldn’t quite catch what his tone meant but it was clear that he thought he knew something she didn’t and that irked her.  _ What makes him think he knows more about my nonexistent mutation than I do?  _

“Pretty sure I know if I’m defective or not” If he had asked her a couple of months ago she would’ve snapped. Instead a small hint of irritation leaked through. 

“ _ Hermana, Hermano _ ” 

Ophelia set her eyes on the curious looking girl and continued on to the dining hall. She grabbed Laura’s hand, walked in, and pause in agitation.  _ There was nowhere to sit.  _

“Want to sit by me? Saved you a seat”  Marion slithered his way to her side and Ophelia looked over and there was indeed a seat open next to him with his wife on the other side who was refusing to look her way.  _ Pass. _

“No thanks”  Ophelia looked around and the other seat was by Erik luckily there was a few opened by him. Ophelia pushed Laura along so she would be between the two of them. 

“Ah sugar you-“ The hand he put on her shoulder was pushed off in a thinly veiled display of disgust. 

“I said no-”

“-Looks like she ain’t interested” Jimmy’s chest was against her back and his voice rumbled with an unspoken threat. The sound echoing against her skin and sinking low into her belly. “Move.” 

Marion gave them both a look of anger as Jimmy shouldered his way forward making the Cajun stumble back. With his back towards the fiery mutant Jimmy nodded his head for Ophelia to go sit next to Laura. Her expression was one of relief and gratitude as she went to go take her seat. 

“ _ Odio su cocina! _ ” Laura whined. 

Ophelia had to agree, Jean Grey’s food was often served with an air of pomposity. The woman’s life was an interesting tale somehow surviving the blast from years ago. When her and her, now, ex-husband had returned they had returned with a gift. Their son Nate Summers, a beautiful, blue eyed, brown haired guy with telekinetic powers and a smile to die for. Unfortunately due to Grey’s ways Scott took his son a left. 

“Laura what did I say?” 

Although she’d agree Ophelia had to reprimand her, that was her job after all. It was Erik’s suggestion that she should be the one to teach the  _ little one manners. Since she’s so fond of you.  _ Meaning he was too busy mopping to do it. 

“It’s true!”

There was a light chuckled beside her and Ophelia didn’t make eye contact when she turned her head to address him.

“Don’t encourage her” 

Instead she looked forward and locked eyes with Grey’s. Ophelia was unblinking as they stared at each other. It was no secret that the two females despised each other. Ophelia didn’t like how hard she was with the kids and how sneaky she was with the adults, and Grey didn’t like that she, Ophelia, was her own person. 

“The kid is right and you know it”

From the corner of her eye she could see Jimmy smile and she gave him a small twitch of her lips in response.  If she looked across the way she would see Marion glaring daggers at the mutant next to her and the burly man with the thick eyebrows shoot indescribable looks between her and everyone else really but she didn’t. She focused on her lemon broiled tilapia and mashed red potatoes in an attempt to block out the world. 

Dinner was tense. Only a few people contributed to the conversation that was being had. The kids talked among each other in small doses hoping the adults would introduce the new guests but they didn’t. They acted like they belonged here from t he start. 

“Ophelia” one day she was going to change her name. 

Jubilee’s son Shogo cleared the table meaning it was her cue to get dessert. Once dinner was over it was Ophelia’s job to get dessert even though there were other hands they could’ve used.  With a slight huff she got up and went into the kitchen to get the huge tub of ice cream she bought for the kids. Without a word she offered it to Kurt to bring to the dining hall. She was just reaching for the spoons when she felt a slap to her backside. 

“Don’t touch me” she hissed at the fire starter. 

Marion smirked his hands sliding up her hips before he walked away from her.  _ Bastard.  _

As she bent down to pick up the fallen utensil she heard the unmistakable sound of her mothers  _ laughter.  _ Ophelia shot up and looked out the kitchen window in disbelief. 

Her mother and  _ Victor  _ seemed close as they stood outside. Ophelia was staring daggers into her mothers back,  _ what was she doing? _ That was not part of her routine. Her mother usually left as soon as dessert was over. 

“ Go out with me tonight, I’ll make sure you’ll have a great time.” 

A hand was on her arm but as soon as it touched her it was off just as quickly. A strangled grasp sounded by her ear and she whipped around to see Jimmy holding Marion by the throat.

“She said no” Marion’s eyes were wide as Jimmy’s claws exited his flesh with a sick  _ snick _ . “Got it,  _ bub?” _

The smaller man couldn’t utter a sound but he nodded his head yes. Jimmy dropped him to his feet and Marion collapsed to the floor clutching his throat.

“Stay away from her” 

Ophelia stared at Jimmy in shock. No one has ever stood up for her the way he did, Hell not even herself. Jimmy had stood by her side but he didn’t touch her. He gestured to Brittany and Kurt to,  _ help get his Sorry ass off the floor,  _ before he marched out in anger. 

A soft “T-thank you” left her dry lips.

But he was already gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since the Howletts arrived on the Sanctuary’s doorstep and made this place their home. They somehow wormed their way into the inner workings of  _ everything.  _ There wasn't a single thing they weren't apart of. Victor was typical, he had begun to teach the children how to hunt, how to not be detected and how to access an escape route through any situation. Jimmy, Jimmy on the other hand was not what she expected. He spent time with the younger kids, reading to them teaching them elementary skills, he helped the older boys understand cars and became a big brother to one of her favorite children, Laura. 

Laura was happy as she never left either man's’ side, she had her family and that's all she wanted. Laura would plant herself by their side and try to copy everything they said and did, it would almost be cute if they weren't terrifying people with terrible pasts. Mama Munroe indulged Laura and herself in the men, Ophelia on the other hand, well she tried to stay far away from them as possible. One scared her and the other made her want to do things that didn't involve her own hand. Yes, it was best to stay, far, far away. 

Today was one of the days where Ophelia was not needed. The two loner mutants had taken her job as caretaker of the children and she wasn't allowed to go on any mission regarding Mutant finding. So Ophelia did something she hasn't been able to do in a long while, nothing. 

Ophelia sat inside the tree house that the older mutants built for the children. The outside looked average while the inside was absolutely  _ lavish _ . Honestly It like the hobbit homes from the  _ Lord of The Rings _ movie. 

She made sure there were no cameras, no bugs, no outside eyes looking in as she activated her recent appeared powers. They came in the dead of night, Ophelia was angry with her mother and the way she disregarded the rules she had placed around the sanctuary.  _ It’s okay for her to go out but not her!? she had just discovered that her mother and the man once known as Sabretooth were, for lack of better word, fucking. She caught them slipping into her mothers room like they were wild beasts.  _

_ After she caught them she retreated to her room and trashed it. She wanted to leave and experience the world like other girls her age, she wanted to have fun, party, find love and make mistakes. All of her teenage years were ruined by the rules her mother placed on her and she couldn’t get them back.  _

_ The last thing she had torn to pieces was a picture of her and her mother when she was about five. They had went to the zoo, it was the last moment they had had mother and daughter. The sorrow she felt overwhelmed her, the pain in her heart choked her and she asked God for a relief. A relief that came quick. _

_ Loud thunder resonated in her head, there was a flash of lightning in her eyes before the familiar pitter patter of rain was falling down on her. The beating of cold rain on her head and shoulders jolted her to where she looked up to the ceiling. Instead of a huge hole she saw an ominous black cloud hanging over her head.  _

_ “Phelia sweetheart you okay?”  _

_ Ophelia could see the knob turning and she hurried up and caught it before it opened. She pushed the door with her body to try to keep the person on the other side. _

_ “Yes! M-my sound machine is on the fritz” She was freaking out. Underneath her palms the door turned cold and iced over, up above it had started to snow. She felt sick, she felt nervous, she felt her world tip over.  _

_ “You sure sugar?” _

_ No, she thought. No, no, no, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was suppose to be normal! _

_ “Yes Aunt Rogue” _

_ The older woman hesitated but eventually she walked away. When the door went slack and her footsteps went away Ophelia locked the door and sagged down to the door. The cloud above her was gone but it was now drizzling throughout her room and she calm herself before it could turn into a monsoon.  _

_ There was only one thing on her mind, What was she to do now? _

She rolled a drop of water between her fingertips watching as it formed into a raindrop before she flicked it into the air. The water floated in space and with another wave of her fingers another duplicate appeared, and then another, and another. Until it formed the pattern of heavy rain. 

Ophelia watched in silence as she marveled at the sight. She seemed to have powers similar to her mother except on a smaller scale. She briefly wondered if this was how her mother started with her powers? If she had an episode like her or if she always knew her powers laid dormant under her skin. 

“Defective huh?”

Ophelia jumped. The water droplets dropping to the floor creating a puddle. She cursed to herself as she looked into the dark brown eyes of Jimmy Howlett who looked intrigued himself. 

“Don't you ever knock?” She snarled. She turned away from the smug asshole that leaned against the door like some teenage heartthrob and went around the kitchen for something to clean up the mess. Her heart was racing, she was terrified. Would he tell her mother? His uncle? The other older mutants about her powers? Ophelia had wanted to leave but he was blocking the exit so she just went to the window. 

“Not when I see something I want” Jimmy quipped.. 

The feeling was back, the one that showed itself when he was around. It was a quick swirl that zinged in the lower part in her stomach and traveled to her chest. 

“What do you want?” Ophelia licked her lips. She turned away from the kids playing flag football down below and turned to see his heady eyes raking over her body. 

“You.” 

That feeling that was in her stomach traveled into it was sitting hot and heavy in her loins. She could feel her body pulsing with need. 

Jimmy walked closer so that he was invading her space. His eyes were no longer the brown that Ophelia longed to see instead it had turned dark with promises that Ophelia didn’t know of but she wanted to learn. 

“Doc is trying to scientifically match me with some broad with diamond encrusted tits”

_ Emma.  _ Frost was, in all sense of the word, sad. She was a relic of the old world. Where others grew up she stayed young, when others had kids she refused to settle down, enjoying her solo lifestyle, but that was before everything went south. When McCoy started the process she was wanting to join her brothers and sisters in the fight, but she was never picked. 

Frost didn’t want to admit that her powers were failing her, and that her looks were fading as well. Ophelia briefly wondered if the match was true or if McCoy just pawned her off to put her out her misery.  _ maybe they found the right one for her.  _

“Then why are you not over there trying to get to know your intended” The words tasted like saw dust in her mouth.  _ He’s not yours Ophelia, he could never be.  _

“My family’s...special” He paused. “we don't trust science when it comes to our...intendeds.” 

“What does that even mean?”

“It means...” Jimmy walked confidently like he knew he was the one in charge. “I don't need some test to tell me what I already know”

“And what's that?” Ophelia was backed against the wall. Jimmy had placed his arms on either side of her head and he he dipped his head so he could whisper in her ear. 

“You're mine.”

In that moment Ophelia realized how her mother must’ve felt around  _ him _ , and around Victor. Jimmy made her feel like she was the center of the world. The smell of spice and earth filled her nose and she never wanted to leave. He felt like a missing puzzle, he smelt like home, he spoke his truth unabashedly, and that made her want to break the rules, all of the rules, and that scared her. 

Ophelia just wanted a taste of Jimmy Logan Howlett.

“T-that's not how things work around here”  _ Shut up stupid mouth!  _ She had a harsh glare in her eyes as she jutted her chin out in defiance. 

“Oh?” He taunted. Jimmy pressed his chest against hers and trailed his nose against her skin. . 

“You think they will deny me my  _ intended _ ? My  _ mate _ ?” The last word was growled. He scented her from her temple down to the dip between her neck and shoulder. 

“Yes” she tried to push the man off of her but to no avail. Instead she crossed her arms.

“We don't get a choice here. There's rules” jimmy scoffed and Ophelia’s scowl deepened. 

“Rules” she continued. “That need to be followed. We don't date for fun, or because we like that person. We're chosen to make healthy Mutant babies that can withstand whatever is killing our kind off!” 

“I can assure you our children will be both healthy and as Mutant as can be” He purred. 

His hands slid off of the wall as he moved in closer but he didn’t make a move to touch her. Ophelia could see the challenging look in his eyes as she squirmed under the intensity. 

“And I don't think you're so opposed to that as you make it seem” Jimmy’s lips brushed her cheek in a mocked kiss.  _ Damnit, he was right.  _

Her nipples were like pebbles, her panties were wet and she trapped her hands underneath her armpits to keep control. She needed air, she needed space. 

Ophelia side stepped him and in a rushing breath that sounded more sensual than threatening gave a warning that she really did mean. 

“If you tell anyone what you saw I will  _ personally _ shave your claws down to little nubs” 

Not waiting to see his response she marched out the door with nervous energy. She hurried down the ladder of the old tree and quite literally ran into the one person who was climbing up her  _ I do so despise the most  _ list.

“Now what has you so worked up and smelling like  _ that?”  _ Believe it or not those were the first words he has ever uttered to her. 

A cigar hung loosely from his mouth as a feral grin exposed his sharp teeth. Ophelia stared at the older man with disgust in her eyes and rage in her heart. 

“Fuck off” the words sounded sour as they rolled off her tongue. She’s never cursed to an adult before. 

Victor’s bushy eyebrows shot to the sky in disbelief before he began to chuckle which then went into a full bellied laugh. Ophelia stumbled at the sound before speed walking away from him.  _ Fucking psycho.  _

“Shit” Ophelia could feel the hysteria building up inside her and she hurried across the grounds to get back inside to her room before she exposed herself. 

She felt like Alice, like her world was flipping upside and inside out. She felt like the safe world she had going for her was slipping through her fingers. 

There was only one thought that whispered through her mind.  _ Did the others know?  _ And if so what did they intend to do? 

Ophelia’s mouth screwed up in concentration, she needed a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time she had a run in with Jimmy was when she was about to leave the sanctuary for good. Dr. McCoy requested her attendance in his labs and Ophelia knew that the older mutants had figured out she wasn't defective at all, it was only a matter of time before they came.

She was expecting it. 

It a cold day in December, the kind of day when you could smell the cold and taste the snow. The sky and the ground were clear but Ophelia knew it was coming. She had just finished fixing the kids lunch, an easy chicken noodle soup, when she was accosted by her Mother. 

“Ophelia?”

The Ororo Munroe that stood before her was a new woman. Her eyes were no longer clouded over in white but were now a light brown that held steel, uncertainty, and suspicion rolled together. Her skin took on the tone of life again and she no longer looked she’s been drifting away. 

Ophelia did not know who this person was but she knew she had to play a part. A part that she would play until it was time for her to leave from this place. 

“Yes mama?” Her tone never wavered. 

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” It was there in that sentence. The undertone That all parents held when their child was caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. It was the  _ you better not lie to me tone.  _

“It's Friday, I always do the errands on Friday.” Ophelia played dumb. She even lifted her her eyebrows in an inquisitive way. 

“Try to be back before four, we have much to discuss.” If Ororo’s clipped town and straight rod March off was anything to go by, Ophelia Kymera Munroe had been, well, had.  Bile rose up the back of her throat and she had to swallow back her emotions as she took the shopping money from the small black tin box that was kept in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. 

“Okay” Ophelia gave her mother a weak smile not bothering to make eye contact as she walked out the kitchen for what would soon come to be the last time. 

She tried not to think about what her future would become as she carried her bag full of clothes out of her room, she tried not to think about the family she's leaving behind as she stepped down the worn torn steps, and about how much of a hypocrite, a deserter, she was as she opened her car door. 

Once she was in her car she stared at the Mutant Sanctuary with barely contained tears in her eyes. She could see Aunt Rogue staring at her from the living room window with a sad expression on her face,  _ did she tell?,  _ Laura glancing down at her from one of the classrooms, _ Te amo hermanita _ ,  and _ Victor  _ staring at her with mild interest as he smoked his cigar on the porch.  _ Eat shit and die.  _

Ophelia wanted to flip the burly man off knowing it was him who tipped everyone off about her mutation. Jimmy didn't tell him of it she was sure, he had to be listening that day from his spot below the tree house.  _ Enhanced hearing.  _ She instead glared at him, her nails leaving imprints in the steering wheel.  _ Bastard,  _ she thought _.  _

Victor gave her a fanged smile as if she he had heard her thoughts. She didn't even stop the raising of her middle finger as she swallowed back the lump in her throat and shifted the car into reverse. 

“Fucking asshole.” She growled under her breath. 

“He's not so bad.” Jimmy had came out of nowhere as he swung the door open and lowered himself into the car. 

“Jesus Christ Jimmy!” Ophelia placed a hand over her heart to control its beating. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” She began to panic. Jimmy was not apart of the plan that she made for herself. 

“I could ask you the same thing Darling.” He regarded her with ease but it was the set of his jaw that told Ophelia he was upset. “Wherever you go, I go.” 

The declaration shocked her before she remembered,  _ Mate, he called you his mate.?  _ Ophelia had read an article on Mutants that had  _ that  _ gene, they called it animalistic urges. They went feral, they mated, they had hind brain, they had it all. She wasn’t sure what his mutation was, she never asked, but she figured it had to do with something like that. 

A slight drizzle of rain fell on her windshield bringing her back to the present.  _ That wasn’t supposed to happen, it’s suppose to snow. Ophelia  _ looked back at the old mansion, she was losing time. She backed it in reverse and tried to play it cool and not speed as she was driving away. 

“Fine, buckle up.” 

They sat in silence as they rode through the countryside. If Jimmy caught on her to her plan he said nothing of the sort, he'd just drum his fingers on his legs as he stared out of the window. When they pulled up to a barn like supermarket called  _ Lou’s  _ he turned to regard her with appraising eyes. 

“How long does it take you to get groceries?” 

“Until four.” Ophelia already had her door open. 

As they walked across the small parking lot Ophelia wondered what they looked like together? A petite dark skin woman and a hulking hunk of a man wearing flannel.  _ Opposites attract.  _

“He’s a mutant. Old and senile when he wants to be. Eyes like a hawk, act normal.” she muttered just before they entered. It was about twelve now. If they got what they needed they could be back on the road and out of troubled waters way before then. 

An old  _ ding dong _ chime flitted through the small building that smelled like mothballs and spoiled meat. Ophelia grabbed a cart and hauled ass to get the grab and go things that didn’t seem out of the ordinary.  _ Strawberry pop tarts, chips, cookies.  _

_ “ _ Phelia? That you child?” 

Jean-Paul Beaubier one of the original X-men professors stood hunchback at his place overlooking the store by the cash register. The man was old, Hell he was old when he worked at the school years ago! He was wrinkly like an old prune but had beautiful silver hair and the kindest eyes. 

“Yes sir.” Ophelia passed the cart over to Jimmy and made her way to the front coming to stand in front of him. The few items she snagged she laid on the belt. 

Jean blinked and Ophelia could feel his mutation working around her when the light shifted to a brighter hue. 

“Light pickings today...” He wheezed. 

“You know the routine.” she waved her hand like she was swatting a fly. Something she did whenever he asked her that question, the same question for eight years now.  “Gotta spread out the spending.”

“Mhm.” Jean pursed his lips. 

“How’s your mother?”

“She’s…” Ophelia trailed off like she always did. Jean knew the distaste she had for her mother so the heartbreaking look that crossed her face was nothing new. 

“Who’s this?” Ophelia looked over to see Jimmy lumbering over with arms full of junk that he dumped on the worn and torn belt. Seeing the case of beer Ophelia rolled her eyes and took it off the belt to the side. 

“Your intended?” His tone was light but his eyes were not. They ranked over Jimmy like he was a new toy.  _ To him he was, any new man that walked into this building is an eye feast for him.  _ Jean’s husband, Kyle had passed a few years ago. A nice black man with a beautiful smile and dreads hanging down to his butt. Jean and Kyle had been funny together and interesting duo that worked well.  _ I wish I could have something like that _ . 

“No sir.” Ophelia answered truthfully.“ but he’s one of the helpers at the home now.”

Jean pursed his lips as he continued to squint at Jimmy in a, _ Don’t I know you,  _ kind of way. Jimmy stared back unblinkingly with a raised eyebrow of his own as if he was saying,  _ you’d never believe it if I told you.  _

“Well you get on, don’t want you running around too much.” the underlying message:  _ don’t want you running around alone with the likes of him.  _ The old professor bagged the groceries and instead of handing them off to her, he handed it to Jimmy with something akin to a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yes sir!” The laugh she gave was full of air and relief.  _ He didn’t suspect a thing.  _ “Just got the regular old two more stops and then I’d be home.” Ophelia pushed her lumberjack look-alike companion out the door in a hurry. The further away the better she thought. 

They hurried into the car with the wind chill biting at her heels. Ophelia turned the heat on right away, the light Jean jacket she had on did nothing for the coat.  _ Why have a winter coat when you never stay outside for man than five minutes.  _

“Where to next?” Jimmy murmured around a stick of Slim Jim. 

“Just a simple oil change.” Ophelia gave him a tiny smirk of her own. 

The plan was to go to the second store for clothes and then drop the car off at a mutant garage that vowed to help her in her quest. There would be a black car with the keys in the ignition ready for her to use. They didn’t ask why she needed the car and she didn’t tell but they did promise to keep it a secret.  _ Thank you Sean Cassidy.  _ The owner of the garage and a hot, Irish, forty year old blonde she could kiss on the lips for helping her out. 

The only thing that played on the radio was an old song by Sarah Vaughan. A song that she knew well because Erik played it whenever he was in his study. Ophelia hurriedly changed the channel to something else. 

“You have a passport?” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to catch them and think them over. Jimmy gave her a look and a small spreading smile as he opened the glove compartment. 

“Figured that’s what we were doing.” 

The taste of freedom was cold on her lips. If she looked outside her rear view mirror should could see the beginnings of an unusual storm flicker to life from the direction of the Sanctuary. She didn’t want to stay to find out what it would look like when they realized she wasn’t coming back. 


End file.
